


Alisa is scared of Jin

by Kashthescribe



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashthescribe/pseuds/Kashthescribe
Summary: Title says all.





	Alisa is scared of Jin

As much amazing the day was at the Violet Systems, Alisa Bosconovich’s inside weather was in torment. Her techno-mind just couldn’t comprehend what was happening around here.  
Sure she was thrilled to see Lars again but it seemed like he had a change of heart.

Lars Alexandersson had rescued Jin Kazama.

‘But why? Why would he save a man who tried to kill him using her? Why Lars haven’t killed Jin already? Hadn’t he created enough havoc?’

Making things worse for her, Lars asked her to keep an eye on unconscious Jin. He wants her to keep Jin safe and guard him from the hands of both Tekken Zaibatsu and G Corporation.  
Alisa didn’t questioned Lars’ motives but she was uncomfortable being near Jin Kazama all time.

“Alisa, how’s our guest faring?” Lars asked her when her circuit was getting hot due to her constant thinking.  
“Jin Kazama have not regain consciousness. His heart rate is stable, his respiratory rate seems to be in order.”Alisa sweetly replied. 

In her memory came flashbacks of her battling Lars on Jin’s command. Trying to eradicate Lars.

Alisa moved her head side to side trying to shake off her memory.

“Are you alright, Alisa?” Lars got worried.

Her emerald eyes went to Lars handsome face. Lars saw something he had never seen. He saw frightened expression on Alisa’s adorable face.

“Alisa… is something bothering you?” he inquired. His hard expressions changed into somewhat soft and concerning.

Alisa averted her eyes from him, not wanting to bother him with her trifle matters. ‘How can he see through her with such an ease?’ It made her think through.

“Hey, look at me.” Lars softly said. She remained still.

“Alisa will you please look at me?” he took her hand in his. Little persistent he was.  
Slowly, she lifted her head.

“You can always talk to me, Alisa. I promise, I won’t judge you.” he smiled at her. His words calmed her a bit. ‘Lars won’t judge me if I tell him the truth.’ She thought.  
Lars stayed for awhile. He wanted to give her some space and let her make decisions herself. He was about to leave when Alisa decided to speak.  
“Lars, I am scared.” she blurted.  
Lars spun back at his heels.  
“Scared of what, Alisa?” he asked. If her words surprised him, he didn’t show it. He wanted to be there for her.  
‘Robots aren’t suppose feel emotions now, do they?’ He thought secretly. 

“I am scared of Jin.” Alisa mumbled. Now these words shook him to his very core. He examined dual haired girl with surprise and confusion. He just couldn’t kept his face neutral.

He saw something flickered in Alisa’s eyes. Tear?

“Are you suppose to be scared of Jin?” he instantly regretted his choice of words. Lee Chaolan had told him that he unlocked Alisa’s humanity. Humans get scared easy. He took a step towards her.

“What if Jin woke up and ask me to eradicate you like last time, Lars? I never want to hurt you. You are only person who talk to me like I am human enough.” tears came down her cheeks which hurt him more than he’s ever willing to admit. He should have taken her feelings into his account. He should have been cautious.

“He will never do that to you, Alisa. You know why?” he looked at her gave one of his rarest heart warming smiles.  
Alisa shook her head.

“Because I’ll be right here beside you to protect you.” he took out his handkerchief and wiped her tears.  
She was touched. She had always thought she was the one to protect the other, not the other way around. It felt good. 

“You trust me, Alisa?” Lars asked.

She nodded.

“Then remember. You’ll always find me beside you.” he said with confidence.

She believed him whole heatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to write series of small stories. they may be or may be not linked with each other. Kudos count people! Comments too! go easy on me, its my first ever Tekken fic.


End file.
